Rise Of A God: Coming Of Power
by Instabilitas
Summary: Short one-shots on how Galaxia came into power. Alternative version 1 and 2 included. R&R welcome!
1. Alternative 1

_Disclaimer: B.S.S.M./Sailormoon and all its characters etc. belong to their respective owners. I don't claim ownership to any of it._

_AN: Alternative version of two short stories of how Galaxia came into power._

* * *

Ever since I can remember, there has been never ending wars. Wars that have claimed countless lives but above all, wars that lives have fallen by my own doing. Yes, I am the one responsible for the wars—_So they say_. I would spit at the very thought but I am far too dignified to do such. I should simply kill them all—It's what they would expect of me, is it not? Let them think what ever they wish but I am the one who holds the truth. I know the real reason for the wars as well as how to stop them once and for all. A cold blooded killer, tyrant, monster, _evil_. I've been called just about "every name in the book" as some _humans_ would say. Those disgusting, _powerless_ beings of earth—They make me sick—All of them! However, what sickens me more is not a human but one of my own. A being of power that can rival my own and possibly more. This being is a soldier, just as I am. She is the sole purpose the human race and the majority of life in this galaxy is still in existence; the ones I have not killed yet that is.

I have this power yet it is still not enough for me. People see me and they stop and look. They judge me on the stories they hear of me. 'The one who is the Soldier of the Galaxy.' What fools! They know nothing of me! Of course they were there for my 'glory.' They are too weak to handle the problems of this planet themselves. None of them know me.

"_I hear she's not even human—A witch with powers from the Devil himself!"_

"_But that can't be true! She's done so much for this planet and saved it from dying many of times! How can you say such a thing?"_

"_I'm only saying what I have heard."_

"_Well she's an angel in my opinion. I won't stand to hear you talk badly about our savior!" The man turned a heal to walk away from the other. It is indeed true that with the good side of things, there is always the bad side. Many people thought of her as a savior but there were some select few that had their doubts of her motives. She was known as the 'Golden Queen,' bringing an era of peace and prosperity to the planet._

"_If only they knew how much of a 'savior' I am. How easy it is for them to say such things!" The woman turned sharply from behind the shelf unit the two men were talking in front of, neither taking notice of her figure. "I have bigger ambitions for this planet—No...this entire universe! I will be the one that remains and only then will true peace be attained."_

This power that has been granted to me wasn't an accident. It wasn't a choice either. I was born with it, but that is not the answer you seek. Your thoughts wander deeper then my power, do they not? It all comes down to the question of 'why?' Why do I do it—But let me ask you, do you think you have me figured out?

I awake from this bed once more realizing I am alive still. I feel the long pieces of hair shuffle between my head and the pillow beneath. The sheets are warm yet I am still cold—I feel cold and unstable on the inside. My hands raise to place atop the sides of my head on my temples remaining clammy and numb. This gown I wear is torn and stained with memories. The lost, lonely soul with not a trace of anyone to care—That child wandering that barren planet for shelter.

"_This child is not my concern! I wasn't the one who wanted it in the first place!" The man scolded the fallen woman._

"_DON'T!"_

_His hand went to strike her again but a sudden energy prevented him from doing so. The child knelt with its hands outstretched towards the face of the figure that was about to strike. His head snapped back as his body flew backwards. The back of the man's head hit against the ground followed by his backside. What was once the offensive positioning now lay skid some distance across the earth that lay beneath with a yell of surprise._

"_Don't you ever hurt her again!"_

"_What did you do to him?" The woman scolded the child while her hands placed against the ground to lift her head._

"_Mama, he was going to hit you again! I couldn't let that—"_

"_Shut up! Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?"_

"_But mama!" Her words were not heard, and the figure of her mother lunged forward to strike her. The marks on her face were a bright crimson, but nothing compared to the cuts and bruises on the woman._

_His figure advanced towards the two again not seeming to pay attention to the child any longer. His main focus was the woman that lay upon the ground. A hand clenched to a tight fist as he began to lunge for the older female's throat._

"_MAMA!"_

—

"_He's gone..." The woman trailed in a voice of pain as tears glided down her face. "He left me alone...HE LEFT ME ALONE!" She broke down into painful sobs of anger, hurt and sadness—Angst._

"_Mama don't cry. I'm here." She pulled the child close to her as she looked sternly into her eyes._

I am the light.

"_Listen to me...and listen closely..." She began while forcing the tears back._

I am the darkness.

"_This power that has been given to you, it wasn't an accident. It wasn't a choice..."_

I am strength.

"_It is the gift that was given to you at birth. It is something beyond our control, but you have the power to yield it, to strengthen it, to do something...great..."_

I am power.

"_You will do great things..."_

I am...

_She reached to her pocket pulling out something -- Something metal, something sharp. She kept it behind her back for the moment. "Remember who you are." Her hand pushed the child away and at that very moment she brought the object forcefully to her throat. Her eyes drew blank and her mouth parted. A trail of crimson trickled down from her mouth as she cracked her last words. "Galaxia..." The woman that once stood on her knees fell to the cold ground as the trail became a river._

She was weak, but sometimes I wonder if I am just as weak. At times I wish to end my life as well, wallowing in this hell I call "living," but I know better. I know that once I accomplish my goal, all of my past will be obsolete! The troubles I went through won't matter anymore. I will finally fill that damned hole in my life I have been trying to fill.


	2. Alternative 2

_Disclaimer: B.S.S.M./Sailormoon and all its characters etc. belong to their respective owners. I don't claim ownership to any of it._

_AN: Alternative version of two short stories of how Galaxia came into power._

* * *

'_Worship me. Fear me. These lost souls have not a clue what they feel. They have only what their minds tell them—So easy to conform to society. They are fragile little insects so easy to break and so weak. So what makes up this society they live? The need for absolute power. Trash! Not one of them are of remote worth to even consider looking at! I waste no time with these foolish creatures. I, am a god._

_So I bring them to me. How they choose to settle among that useless rock in the galaxy, no worth of a real soldier. I made them and I can destroy them with ease. Any being that has so-called compassion shall fall before my feet. A conscious will be the undoing of all that oppose me. They want a battle? I shall give them a war—A war they will most certainly lose._

_Come to me my child. The pawn that can carry out my true power—A lost soul with no worth of their self, a being that could rival my hate. Yes, I sense you feel me too. You feel my sense of solitude and you enjoy it. You can not trust anyone but yourself. Power will be your only friend. You will use what you have to destroy everything. Return existence into nothingness.'_

I felt my head begin to fall forward as I uncontrollably shut my eyes in angst. My arm raised to clasp a hand over my face feeling beads of sweat run down and spread under my grip. The vision had come to me again. A soldier standing atop of a cliff holding out a hand. Surrounding that figure was a dark mist and a heavy energy chanting softly in their mind. An eerie silence below and a low, steady drone were sounding just around the being.

I feel my eyes reopen slowly, a sneer crossing my face. I feel you more than ever now. Yes, I see what must be done. I have the power to do it. I am the one chosen by god. I will bring everything to its rightful existence, the existence of nothingness, the return to absolute perfection.

"Another one." I request to the bartender. Drinking? I am under control unlike this trash that surrounds me. Such useless fools babble of pointless things of no need to me. I raise a hand to rotate the small glass before me idly. The ice within the sparkling liquid reflects several images of myself to which my eyes frown heavily upon.

'_So you are dissatisfied with the being you are now, are you? I can change that. Come with me and I shall show you. I will show you the true form of your figure, one with unmatched powers and rival to no one. Become what you have longed for so long. Obtain the absolute power you deserve._

_Yes, I feel you. I always feel you. You are the one chosen by god. You will be the one to carry out the will of a higher power, power you will wield. You cannot deny me. I am you!'_

My eyes which once lay solemn widen. I feel my body tense and the voices around me are becoming louder. How irritating! Nothing but useless fools—all of them TRASH! This entire planet is TRASH!

Voices of the ignorant puppets of this planet.

"I've found it! I've found it!"

"Yes! Where can I find this power?"

"It must be mine!"

Such fools they are! I finally lose the last of my patience and slam the now empty glass of ice onto the counter. "Trash!" The stool from under me falls to the floor as I stand. I turn to face them all as they cease conversation and stare to me. "You are all trash! How foolish to think such power can be obtained by beings such as you! I am the one chosen by God! I am the one who holds this power!" With a click of my heal I head towards the door without further discussion.

"Come to me my children. Yes, come to me. I will grant you great power beyond your wildest dreams!"

"Where? Where is this power you speak of?" A random man bursts.

A claw-like finger points to the far off distance as a hologram of a cauldron appears. "The zenith of the galaxy, Zero Star Sagittarius."

With those words a hollow face looks to me with emptiness. I feel the same presence as that in my visions. My eyes narrow in curiosity. "So it is you. You are the one from my visions, are you not?"

"You need not question me with ignorance -- for you know deep within yourself the truth."

The sky whirled and darkness surrounded us. A vortex of some sort I gather. Curtains of opaque crimson flow as walls, masking our true identities from others upon the opposite side. I look down to see nothing but outer space itself floating beneath, yet my feet are planted upon solid ground. Movement of my boot backward echoed against the floor surface. The individual long pieces of my uniform lightly hit against one another causing soft 'clanks' and 'clicks.' "Is this the place of power you speak of?"

"Again I ask why you insist on inquiring me of answers you already know?"

The curtain begins to slowly fade from view. New scenery comes into play and I begin to understand. A cliff with an eerie silence below and a low steady drone engulfing my hearing. I stand at the edge of it. I feel the heavy energy of the figure engulfing me, chanting softly in my mind. The energy slowly disperses into a dark mist surrounding me. My arm raises extending a hand forward.

"My child this is the beginning. The fighting will end soon and only one will remain. You are mine now!" Cackling, dark laughter was emitting from the entity.

The golden bracelets around my wrists glow. My uniform matching that of my bracelets glows with gold as well. This is the beginning—The beginning of the end!

But the funny thing is... Even a _God_ can fall.


End file.
